


An Eternity Without End

by SandalwoodRiver



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Pedophilia, Toge-power bondage, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalwoodRiver/pseuds/SandalwoodRiver
Summary: As time passes and there is no hope to give motion to the future, the world begins to atrophy. George Kurai watched for years as mankind brought forth their own demise and only sought to reunite with his source of hope even though his belief in the future was already too far gone. Having traveled back in time to before his source of hope was lost, he seeks to hold her close...no matter what form. (Spoilers for episode 43 of Hugtto Precure)





	An Eternity Without End

Standing on the overpass of the highway against the railing, Hana tried to understand the feelings of love that Papple had told her, Ruru, and Emiru that Homare was currently feeling for Harry. She was unsure of how she could help her friend. Hana herself had only ever felt the love that one would feel for parents, siblings, and friends. But never for a significant other.

"Love, huh?" She contemplated to herself. "How do you cheer on that?"

Hana was obvious to the ominous ripple through the atmosphere that the autumn breeze brought. Through the gale appeared George Kurai, staring longingly at her with the same eternal sadness within his eyes.

"So we meet again?" The president of Criasu Corporations spoke suddenly in his sullen baritone.

Hana was caught off guard by his frightening intrusion of her thought process.

"George Kurai!" She turned as quickly as she could, pulling out her PreHeart to transform. Just as she pulled out the magical item, however, the older male grabbed her wrist. Hana froze in absolute fear, her eyes widening, a cold sweat breaking out from how this terrifying man forced her to feel so vulnerable.

She willed herself to be strong, however, looking straight at him. "You won't get the Mirai Crystals---"

"I came to see you," George simply said.

"What?" Hana was stunned by his statement. George released her wrist, causing Hana to back away cautiously.

"Everywhere Nono Hana goes, miracles gather," George stated.

Hana gripped her PreHeart, unsure in that moment whether or not to transform and could only nervously justify herself. "That's just because everyone's working hard! Do you get it, now? So quit trying to stop time!"

"Hope can crumble so suddenly into despair. You have realized this, haven't you?"

"I..." As hard as she tried to combat his nihilistic views of the future, Hana was unable to summon the words not just to fight him but also to motivate herself.

"You truly are a lovely young lady, aren't you?" The eerie feeling in the wind that had signaled his arrival came once more as the breeze picked up. Hana was unable to look through the oncoming current. When the wind finally calmed, George was no longer standing before her.

She was about to sigh in relief that the frightening man was gone only to feel the lingering ominous presence behind her. George's arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand covered her eyes.

"And how I have missed you so."

Although she partially heard his words, Hana's instinct in that moment was to struggle out of the older man's grasp. As soon as she prepared to scream and fight back, toge-power burst forth from George's hand and into Hana's field of vision. The sensation was unlike anything that she had experienced before. She had witnessed what the build-up of toge-power in others could do, but she had never imagined the horror of being forcefully exposed to toge-power.

Her mind was engulfed in heart-wrenching despair that fed and built up every negative thought that she had resolved within her life. The toll of the toge-power on her mind exhausted Hana. She wanted the negative thoughts to stop. She just wanted to fade away.

* * *

  
Blinking her eyes open, Hana regained consciousness. Her mind felt numb and any emotions that she thought that she could feel were very slow to reenter her mind. While she tried to comprehend why she could not feel emotionally, she took in the physical settings around her. She felt herself lying upon a soft bed and covered in a silk blanket. Above her, the opaque curtains of the bed's canopy fluttered. Hana could make out a soft light peaking through the curtains towards her. She shifted to the edge of the bed and pulled back the blanket to sit over the side of the bed. From her new position, she looked out to the multiple windows that revealed a large moon shining within the night sky.

"You've awoken?" The familiar voice of George Kurai spoke from nearby.

Hana panicked at the sound of his voice and stood up move away. She stumbled, however. George appeared to catch her before she could hit the ground. Much to Hana's dislike, the man helped her steady herself.

When she felt like she had more control over her footing, Hana looked around the room. Besides the bed that she woken up in, the long, dark room illuminated only by the light of the moon was lightly furnished. Hana carefully made her way to the large window and placed her hand against the cold glass. To her surprise, the sight that met her was a cityscape below the tall building.

"Where am I?"

"Criasu Corporations."

Hana looked back at George in contempt and demanded, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to see you," George said simply.

"You already said that," Hana replied. "Why did you want to see me? Other than defeating me, what good would seeing me do?"

"I know that you wanted to see me, as well."

"What are you saying?" Hana's prior shifting of anger and fear towards the older man no longer simply based itself around his attempt to stop time or his cruelty. Ever since he had revealed his true intentions months before, Hana had seen within George more and more a deranged man trapped in time.

As George began to walk towards her, Hana struggled to make herself back up in the midst of feeling so terrified. Before she realized what was happening, George was standing over her, tall and menacing, leaving Hana to shake in his close presence.

George wrapped his arm around Hana, just as before, pulling her close. With his other hand, he reached into her skirt pocket.

"What are you doing?" Hana yelled.

In one swift movement, George pulled a white handkerchief from Hana's pocket. The girl gasped as he saw what she had hidden from even her friends.

"Even after all this time, you still have this..." George stared almost happily at the handkerchief. "You've held tight to the bond that we share."

Hana struggled to escape from the crazed man's hold. "I don't share anything with you!"

George looked back down at Hana... "You may tell yourself that, and although our methods may be different, the world that we strive for is identical. An ideal world where people can be happy and at peace."

His word's striked fear into Hana's core.

"I treasured our time discussing our dreams. Even in this form, you are my flower representing eternity."

His word's sparked so many questions within Hana's mind. But she could only focus on one.

"Don't lie! You betrayed all of us...you had this planned from the beginning..."

George's feature's began to soften. He allowed the handkerchief to fall from his hand as he brought his fingers down to cup Hana's cheek. "That's not true. I meant every word that I told you that day in the pavilion on that rainy day. I never meant for you to despise me as much as you do now. What tragic irony that in this timeline we would be enemies."

"What are you talking about?" Hana tried to shout.

George smiled at her and chuckled off his previous statement. "That is a story for the future that will never come."

Before Hana could question his statement, George picked the petite girl up in his arms. Hana shrieked in surprise. She pushed against George's chest while demanding that he put her down. George however showed no signs of releasing her.

When he reached the side of the canopy bed, he placed Hana down before walking around to the front. Hana took that as an opportunity to escape and prepared to dart from the bed. But as soon as George looked back at her, a flood of toge-power energetically pushed Hana into the mattress. The toge-power's dark hold over her made Hana scream out in emotional pain. When she finally looked out at her captor at the foot of the bed, the older man stood as a looming, dangerous force.

He looked down at her sadly. Within his eyes reflected Hana. But not the Hana he stared at. An older version that he had never forgotten.

"Wha---what are you doing?" Hana stumbled on her words, unsure of George's intentions.

"When the future holds no radiance or meaning, all that you can do is cling to memories of better times," George explained bleakly.

Hana struggled against the toge-power and George's words. She sought courage within herself to break free. "That's not true! Even when times are tough, it is those memories that make us strive forward, not leave us with nothing! And when you have the people important to you with you, you can change the bleak future!"

Asu-power began to form around Hana to fight against the toge-power's hold on her.

George sighed at her ignorance. "You speak so simply of having loved ones beside you. But what if the loss of a loved one was what caused someone to abandon belief in the future?"

Hana continued to feel her asu-power fighting of the toge-power while she asserted herself. "If you cared for that loved one with all of your heart, you would know that they would not want you to freeze time like you have!"

"Perhaps, but if you were to tragically lose those who mattered most to you and the radiance that they brought to the world was overshadowed by mankind's flaws, would you think the same way? In a moment, in a lifetime, would you not hesitate to make sure that mankind could never act against the goodwill that your loved one spread, no matter the price?"

"That's...I..."

"And can you, Nono Hana, guarantee that those you love will not succumb to a bleak future? That the ones you have shown your radiance will not once again fall to a life of disbelief in tomorrow? That you yourself will not fall from grace in the face of mankind's cruelty?"

Hana felt his words on a deep, painful level. Her will that powered her struggling asu-power weakened and was gradually overwhelmed by the toge-power. Her bright asu-power faded into toge-power within her chest and twisted her soul. Tears dripped from her eyes as she felt the impact of George's words.

Were her friends really as strong against the possibility of a grim fate as she had thought? Had she ever really saved the former Criasu employees? Had she truly overcome her past pain or was she doomed to live with it with no future?

"There is no future," Hana found herself muttering in utter despair, unable to stop herself. Not wanting to stop herself.

George rested a knee upon the bed and began to make his way towards the girl bound in body and mind by toge-power. Hana looked towards him weakly.

"What are you---"

George knelt over Hana, clasping her hands in his. His eyes looked deep into her magenta ones, the life they once held barely present. Although he would have preferred to see her shining expression as he remembered her, this was the only way to unite them within eternity.

"Forgive me, my dear Hana," he spoke somberly. The toge-power shifted dangerously around them, making their clothes vanish instantly. Hana weakly gasped in response to their sudden exposure.

"You don't need to struggle anymore." George muffled Hana's confused cries with a spontaneous and deep kiss. He kissed her again and again, savoring her sweet lips that had left him too soon. Hana groaned from loss of breath and for the older man to stop. When he finally pulled away, Hana was left breathing heavily.

George reached to brushed hair out of her face. He then trailed his hand down the side of her face, soon running his thumb over her lips.

"Why are you doing this?" Hana asked.

Resting on one elbow, George lowered himself to place his forehead against Hana's. "I already told you, 'When the future holds no radiance or meaning, all that you can do is cling to memories of better times.' I intend to hold onto those precious times even as I stop the future from occurring."

Hana's inner power to cheer others on had already abandoned her as George forcefully kissed her once more. He brought his hands back up to hers and caressed her palms before trailing over her arms. Reaching from her shoulders to her back, George pulled her closer towards him. He reached lower and around her body. He cupped Hana's small breasts within his hands. Using his thumbs to stimulate her sensitive buds, he was satisfied as Hana unconsciously gasped in pleasure into their kiss.

He trailed his lips down her chin to the side of her neck all while molesting her. Hana could not understand the chill-numbness filling her body from the older man's actions. George pinched her nipple between his fingers, causing Hana to cry out and arch towards him.

  
George moved his lips further down Hana's neck and down her chest until reaching her nipples. While using one hand to continue fondling her right breast, he took the nipple of her other breast between his lips. Hana released broken moans at the feeling of erotic pleasure that she had had never experienced before.

The older man ran his tongue over the pink bud. Hana thought that the action could not provoke her body any further until George blew cold air over her wet nipple, leaving her moaning.

He began placing gentle kisses down her abdomen. Hana shivered as he kissed just above her belly button. George stopped and looked up at her to a scarlet blush of arousal across Hana's face.

The older man rose to meet Hana's face and captured her swollen lips. When he pulled away, Hana opened her eyes. Within their hollow void revealed questions that could not be conceived through words. George knew that truly answering her questions would be too painful for himself and that the girl within his hold would never comprehend the truth.

Instead, all he could do was treasure her physically with memories of an emotional bond.

He reached his hand down to her thigh and trailed his fingers up the inside. His digits slid between Hana's folds much to her virgin body's surprise. George tapped at her vaginal orifice, wet with arousal from his previous fondling. He slid his finger up towards her clitoral hood. As the man's finger slipped beneath the fold of skin to flick at her clitoris, Hana gasped as her body was overcome with pleasure that shook her very nerves.

George then replaced his finger with his thumb. He placed his thumb over the girl's erect clitoris before tracing around the bundle of nerves. Hana convulsed madly and was left to cry out in need. She never realized that she spread her legs farther to achieve closer contact.

While Hana was too enveloped in her first feeling of ecstasy, George watched her fondly. Though she had showed resentment for him after he had revealed his true intentions, during this time, it was lost faith in the future and need that connected them. George's need for Hana and Hana's need for what George believed that only he could do for her in this moment that he would make into eternity.

The man increased his movement against Hana's clitoris. Hana cried as her body grinded against George's hand to relieve the pressure building up inside her. She panted, feeling out of control. Release appeared so close.

With a final push applied against her clitoris, Hana orgasmed into George's hand. She arched and screamed at the intense sensation that froze her in time.

When she was released from her body's ecstatic hold, Hana collapsed into the sheets. In that state of feeling her nerves sizzling, she became unaware of George watching her. She could only look up at the canopy and listen to her consciousness. Even though she had been enveloped in the toge-power, losing herself and hope of the future, the tranquility that settled over her mind was something beyond the despair of toge-power or the joy that asu-power once gave her.

"I will be the one to preserve your peace, Hana," George spoke softy. He ran his wet hand over Hana's thigh up to her hip. He knelt forward to kiss her. He grabbed her other hip, aligning himself with her.

George thrusted into Hana. Hana groaned at first but broke out into a scream as he abruptly buried himself in her, unable to withstand the penetration and the feeling of her hymen tearing. Tears were shed as there was nothing that she could do to stop him.

George felt sorrow at watching the girl's face filled with pain. "Shh, relax," was all that he could whisper into her ear.

Continuing his thrusts, George felt a disturbed sense of melancholy and long lost peace at having Hana in his grasp. If the naive, radiant Hana he knew was not to endure the future, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. All he sought was her with him to share in eternal tranquility.

He adjusted his thrusts, surprising Hana's body. Though she continued to experience the discomfort of her first time, the shock that filled her body before began to build once more.

George continued to thrust inside of Hana, unable to withstand how far the girl drove him and the rush that inched through him to claim her completely. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She was his. He would treasure her within this moment. This moment of eternity.

Hana moaned as George's next thrust brought forth her second climax and another wave of bursting nerves. Within moments, George gave a final thrust and came inside her. He moaned in his throat knowing that he had finally claimed what he had traveled back in time for. Despite her bodily and mental numbness, Hana groaned slightly that the feeling of George releasing into her.

Coming off of his ecstatic high, George stared down at his prize who gazed back with unfocused eyes. The two panted in the aftermath of all that he had done.

He lied down behind the girl and pulled her into his arms. He could feel the agony in Hana's toge-power. As innocent as he knew Hana was, she did not know what he had done to her, all she knew was that he had hurt her in every way possible.

To George, that was never his intention. He had only sought to experience eternal peace with Hana.

Even if the girl probably would not comprehend his words, George spoke to her, "Though flowers may perish in the long winter, their life is preserved by their roots. Even when the future is not to come, the natural brilliance of the flower will remain cradled within the protection of the roots for all eternity."

He held his precious flower beneath the canopy in the pale light of the moon.

_"An eternity without end."_


End file.
